totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Pora na rejs waszego życia
Statek Totalnej Porażki '- Odcinek 1. ''Intro Wybrzeże Kanady '''Chris: Hej ludzie, witam was w największym i na pewno też najdłuższym sezonie TP! Ten będzie się nazywał: "Statek Totalnej Porażki", gdzie będziemy podróżować po wodach całego świata na ogromnym statku. Fajnie, co nie? Moimi asystentami będą Chef i Don, który prowadził ostatni sezon Totalnej Porażki w moim zastępstwie. Kurczę, to już 8 sezon i uzbierało się ze wszystkich serii trochę zawodników, co nie? A wiecie co jest najlepsze? W tym sezonie... każdy weźmie udział! Tak każdy jeden ze wszystkich 84 zawodników od pierwszego sezonu do siódmego. Co prawda skończyli już przygodę z naszym serialem i wrócili do domów, ale ostatecznie udało mi się ich wszystkich namówić na kolejny sezon. Jednak miało to swoją cenę. Otóż wygrany tego sezonu tym razem zgarnie okrągłe PIĘĆ MILIONÓW DOLARÓW! Widzimy się za chwilę. Wybrzeże Kanady, po przerwie Chris: Witajcie po przerwie. Za chwilę Chef i Don przylecą tu z naszymi zawodnikami. O, już właśnie są. Chef: Hej Chris! Czy ty wiesz jak oni marudzą i ile czasu spędziłem żeby dolecieć do domu każdego z nich?! Hmm?! Chris: Wyluzuj Chefie. Chyba nie było tak źle, prawda Don? Don: <śpi zmęczony podróżą> Chris: Nieważne. Witajcie zawodnicy! Jak czujecie się przed rejsem waszego życia? Owen: Ekstra! Juuuuuhuuuuu! Znowu zawalczymy o kupę kasiory! Juuuhuuu! Heather: Zamknij się! Strasznie mnie tym wkurzasz. Owen: Przepraszam. Gwen: Widzę, że Heather jest w swoim żywiole. Heather: Spójrz na siebie kretynko. Chris: Dobra obie się zamknijcie, bo tylko przedłużacie. Więc teraz w skrócie powiem zasady. Jest was 84 więc podzielę was na 4 drużyny po 21 członków. Drużyna, która przegra będzie musiała kogoś pożegnać podczas ceremonii wręczania żelków piratków. Osoba, która nie dostanie paczki takich żelków zostanie wyrzucona na wodę za pomocą... Bańki Wstydu! Będzie to polegało na tym, że wyeliminowana osoba zostanie wrzucona do ogromnej bańki mydlanej, po czym my za pomocą wiatraka pozbędziemy się tej bańki z pokładu! Oryginalnie co nie? Wyzwania będą odbywać się wszędzie tam, gdzie dobijemy. Jakieś pytania? Courtney: Tak. Po co ściągnąłeś tutaj te wszystkie niedorajdy? 84 osoby to kupa ludzi a jest tu wielu, którzy wystąpili tylko w kilku odcinkach albo jeszcze mniej. Chris: Eee bo tak mi się podobało. Ktoś coś jeszcze? Nie widzę. Świetnie więc pakujcie się wszyscy na pokład. Ruchy ruchy! Pokład Chris: No dobra zawodnicy - pora podzielić was na drużyny. Więc tak. Do pierwszej drużyny damy: Beth, Lindsay, Sadie, Katie, Noah, Izzy, Owen, Tyler, Ezekiel, Harold, LeShawna, Justin, Kitty, Emma, B, Jasmine, Shawn, Leonard, Tammy, Rodney i Sugar. Wy będziecie nazywać się: Szczury Lądowe. Drużyna druga to: Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Trent, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Brody, Ennui, Crimson, Carrie, Devin, Dawn, Laurie, Miles, Staci, Junior, Dwayne, Ella, Sky i Dave. Wy będziecie się zwać: Zwariowane Kraby. Zespół trzeci to: Josee, Jacques, Heather, Scott, Alejandro, Jo, Lightning, Topher, Ryan, Stephanie, Amy, Samey, Beardo, Gerry, Pete, Blaineley, Taylor, Kelly, Eva, Max i Scarlett. Wy będziecie: Przebiegłe Rybki. Reszta - czyli: Cody, Sierra, Mickey, Jay, Spud, Rock, Lorenzo, Chet, Jen, Tom, Ellody, Mary, Cameron, Zoey, Mike, Dakota, Sam, Anna Maria, Brick, MacArthur i Sanders to Dryfujące Meduzy. Niezłe nazwy co nie? Sam wymyślałem. Courtney: Tak tak a powiesz co z tymi wszystkimi rzeczami, które były we wcześniejszych sezonach? Chris: A co pominąłem? Stołówka jest na burcie, z resztą tak samo jak wasze pokoje. A funkcję Pokoju Zwierzeń będzie pełniła wspólna łazienka. Dobra słuchajcie, wiem, że jesteście zmęczeni więc możecie się chwilę przespać w pokojach. Za jakieś 3 godziny dobijemy do miejsca, gdzie odbędzie się dzisiejsze zadanie. Papa. Heather: Chwila moment! A co z figurką niezwyciężoności? Chris: A no tak, prawie zapomniałem. Ukryłem ją gdzieś na tym statku, ale znalezienie jej może być trudne, bo ten statek jest dwa razy większy od Titanica. A na razie was żegnam. Geoff: Super. Zoey: Zapowiada się dłuuugi sezon. 3 godziny później, statek Chris : POBUDKA LUDZIE! Wszyscy: Gdzie jesteśmy? Chris: W Brazylii! Spójrzcie na ten ogromny las. To wszystko to teren do gry w paintballa. I 1 zadanie to będzie właśnie gra w paintballa. Każdy z was dostanie pistolet do tej gry i w każdym będzie po 100 naboi z czerwoną farbą. Aha i od razu mówię, że pistolet osoby, która dostanie się rozleci, bo jest tak zaprogramowany, więc kto dostanie - może dać sobie spokój z wyzwaniem. Przegrał. Wszystko jasne? Super. A więc start! Las, drużyna Zwariowanych Krabów Devin: Dobra drużyno, jak działamy? Chyba idziemy w zwartej grupie co nie? Duncan: Taaa już na pewno, żeby jak ktoś nas zauważy to od razu wybił wszystkich i żebyśmy przegrali, co? Devin: Nie, nie o to mi chodziło. A ty co proponujesz? Duncan: Żeby każdy poszedł sam w inne miejsce. Wtedy mamy większą szansę, że nie przegramy. Devin: No dobra, choć słabo mi się widzi ten pomysł. Bridgette: Nie! Ja przecież boję się sama zostać w lesie. Duncan: Ehhh no to nie wiem, rozdzielamy się w 3-osobowych grupkach, ok? Bridgette: Tak lepiej. Las, drużyna Przebiegłych Rybek Heather: Dobra, i co teraz będziemy tak łazić bez celu? Alejandro: Ciii! Chyba widzę kogoś z przeciwnej drużyny. Tak! To Duncan, DJ i Courtney. Ciekawe czemu idą tylko we trzech? Lightning: To nieważne. Lightning i tak ich zgniecie, szi z drogi leszczu! Alejandro: Nie rób tego! Chris mógł zastawić pułap... dokończył bo Lightning wpadł do dołku z farbą ...ki. No brawo geniuszu! Nie dość, że odpadłeś z zadania, to jeszcze tamci zdążyli uciec! Lightning: Odwal się gościu albo szi Lightning skopie ci tyłek. Las, grupka Duncana, Courtney i DJ'a Duncan: Zgubiliśmy ich? Courtney: Chyba tak. Uff było blisko. DJ: Hej zobaczcie co za lina tu na ziemi. Ciekawe po co tu ona? Courtney: Pokaż. Duncan: Nie! Nie dotykajcie tego. To na pewno pułapka Chrisa, on tu pewnie zastawił mnóstwo pułapek. Przecież tylko dzięki temu jego dołkowi z farbą uciekliśmy Alejandro i jego drużynie. DJ: Racja, ja tego nie dotykam. Las, grupka Gwen, Trenta i Staci Staci: A mój praprapradziadek wynalazł proch, a mój Gwen: Czy ona nie może się na chwilę zamknąć? Trent: Nie wiem. Ale mam pomysł. Hej Staci! Staci: Co? Trent: Jeżeli dalej będziesz tak gadać to zaraz przeciwnicy nas znajdą i przegramy. Staci: Oh, sorki. Gwen: Dziękuję Trent. Las, grupka Geoff'a, Bridgette i Brody'ego Brody: Łuhu! Hej ziomy a pokazać wam moją nową super sztuczkę? Bridgette i''' '''Geoff: No dobra. Brody: Spoko, tylko ustańcie pod tamtym drzewem, żebym o was nie zahaczył. Brody: Patrzcie na to! Geoff: Ej ziom nic ci nie jest? Brody: Nie. Ej a co to na tych liściach nad nami? Geoff: Worek wypełniony czymś... zaraz czy to... Aaahhh daliśmy ciała. Północna część lasu <Ścieżkami naprzeciwko siebie idą drużyny Meduz i Szczurów> LeShawna: Yyyy. Ej ludzie w naszą stronę idzie drużyna Meduz. Co robimy? Izzy: Wiem! Wszyscy chować się pod kamieniami, za drzewami, w krzakach czy gdzieś. No jazda! Ostrzelimy ich i nawet nie będą się spodziewać. Tyler: Racja! Jay: Ała! Dostałem czymś w nogę, a mam tam ranę. Boli! Mickey: Będzie dobrze Jay. Ał! Moja głowa. Jay: Hej, krew ci leci! Mickey: O nie! Sanders: Ej głąby! Przecież to nie krew. Dakota: No to niby co? Sanders: Hmm, pokaż mi tą krew. Ał! Dostałam! Zaraz, zaraz, to na pewno nie krew. To jest... farba!!! Atakują nas!!! MacArthur: Nie na mojej służbie! Noah: Ał! Sanders: Mówiłam, że to zasadzka. To te Lądowe Szczury się na nas zaczaiły. MacArthur: Nie mamy teraz szans. Zwiewamy!!! MacArthur: Dobra, sprawdźmy straty. Kto dostał tą farbą. MacArthur: Dobra więc to aż 13 osób! No to zostało nas ośmiu. Mike: MacArthur ale ty na włosach też masz coś czerwonego... MacArthur: Ehhh, no to siedmiu. Mike, Zoey, Dakota, Jen, Tom, Mary i Ellody w was nadzieja. Sanders: To chyba już po nas. Duncan: Ej patrzcie. To przecież Meduzy. Courtney: I aż ich 14 osób jest w farbie! Duncan: Strzelamy? DJ, Courtney: Jasne. Duncan: Hahahahaha! Mike: Zwiewają! Łapmy ich! Mike: Dobra, to kto od nas jeszcze może walczyć? Zoey: Właściwie to tylko ty Mike. Bo ja Tom, Jen, Mary, Ellody i Dakota dostaliśmy. Mike: No pięknie. Nie dam rady! MacArthur: My tu zostaniemy, a ty idź się jakoś zaszyj w lesie, może przed tobą wykończą inną drużynę i nie przegramy. Mike: No ok, ale wątpię. Duncan: Tego się frajerzy nie spodziewali, haha, łaaaa! Courtney: Duncan co jest łaaaaaa!!!! DJ: Hej co z wami? Duncan: Ahh, jak dzieciaki potknęliśmy się o linkę i jesteśmy cali w farbie. Mike: AAA!!! DJ: Dostałem, dostałem! Mike: Duncan: Niepotrzebnie ucieka i tak nic już mu nie zrobimy. Noah: Hej ludzie! Jakiś rywal tu jest! LeShawna: Strzelamy! Ała kretynko! Izzy: Sorki celowałam w tamtego. LeShawna: Ale właśnie mnie wyeliminowałaś! Izzy: O rany, no przepraszam. Heather: Ej słyszycie? Tam ktoś strzela! Jo: To idziemy! Scott: O nie! Skończyła mi się amunicja! B''': '''Scott: Ał! Alejandro: Brawo palancie. Ał! Jo: Brawo palanci, biegnę się chować. Jasmine: Ej chyba trafiłam Jo! Lądowe Szczury: Juhu! Mike: Juhu! Ale fart! Kumacie, że z mojej drużyny zostałem tylko ja jeden i udało mi się wytrwać. Taaak!!! Jo: Ale ja wcale nie dostałam. Aaa! Chris: Mamy przegranych! Dryfujące Meduzy! Dzisiaj ktoś od was odejdzie. A zwycięzcą zostają Przebiegłe Rybki, bo to Jo ustrzeliła ostatniego z Meduz. Jako zwycięzcy wasza drużyna może wziąć udział razem z ekipą producencką dzisiaj wieczorem w zabawie na plaży, a pozostałe 3 drużyny spędzą noc w swoich pokojach na burcie. To tyle z ogłoszeń. Ceremonia Chris: No Meduzy. Jako pierwsi weźmiecie udział w tej ceremonii. Mogliście spokojnie tego nie przegrać, ale jednak stało się inaczej przez głupotę waszego kolegi Mike'a. O dziwo - Mike - jesteś bezpieczny. Mike: Łuhu, tak dzięki! Chris: Następni bezpieczni to: MacArthur. Sanders. Tom. Cody. Rock. Spud. Lorenzo. Chet. Sierra. Jen. Brick. Zoey. Cameron. Dakota. Sam. Mary. Ellody. Anna Maria. A ostatnią paczkę żelków otrzymuje ... ... ... ... ... Mickey. Jay wypadasz. Jay: No trudno. Mickey: Nie martw się stary. Chris: Wejdź do swojej bańki ziom. Chris: A więc jeden z głowy. Jeszcze tylko osiemdziesięciu dwóch. A jak na imprezie z nami będą bawić się Przebiegłe Rybki? Jaki kraj odwiedzimy następnym razem? I kto następny wypadnie z walki o pięć milionów dolarów? Dowiecie się w kolejnym odcinku Statku... Totalnej... Porażki! Kategoria:Statek Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki